


Kink/Egotober 2020

by Tabbynerdicat



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Kinktober, M/M, Pegging, Trans!Jackie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabbynerdicat/pseuds/Tabbynerdicat
Summary: I’m gonna try some kinktober prompts with the egos, wish me luck.
Relationships: Jackieboy Man/Robbie the Zombie
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Kink/Egotober 2020

“Ready...?”

Robbie's breaths were rough, yet soft, falling onto Jackie's collar as he pressed the tip of his silicone cock against his lover's warmth. His chest was rumbling with excitement, his fingers twitching against the super's thighs. He hadn’t ever done something like this before- he hadn’t even known he could. He had Jackie to thank for opening his eyes to a world he'd never even imagined, and the tools he could use to bring his most wishful fantasies to life.

He might not be able to get hard like the other guys, but he'd always wondered how it might feel to top, just once... This solution wasn’t perfect by any means, but it was worth a try. And Robbie couldn’t wait until Jackie was gasping underneath him, begging him to go deeper...

“Whenever you are,” Jackie breathed, cheeks flushed at the view. Robbie was adorable enough on his own, but when he was kneeling over him like this, pretty purple hair tickling Jackie's cheeks, eyes bright with hopeful anticipation, it was a whole other sight to behold. Jackie let out a little hum as he felt Robbie's cock inching inside of him, the zombie's movements so hesitant, so careful... He cupped Robbie's cheek, pecking him lightly on the lips.

“It’s okay... it’s alright to be nervous.”

“Not... nervous." Robbie corrected, though he accepted the little kiss with a smile. Kisses were his favourite... “Thinking... it’s... different than I thought. Less resistance. Don’t want to go... too fast...”

Jackie hummed affirmatively, letting Robbie capture his lips in another kiss. He chuckled, tugging him closer, fingers lost in the tattered fabric of the other's striped shirt. God, he was addictive... such a sweet, charming lover. He rocked against Robbie's hips, hearing the zombie's breath hitch, the toy sliding further inside of him. He could take more...

“Feels amazin'...” Jackie mumbled against Robbie's lips, “Shoulda done this ages ago...”

"Really...?” Robbie breathed, exhilarated. He grinned, nuzzling Jackie's neck, pressing a little deeper. He knew Jackie could take it- he just wanted to savour the experience. Even if he couldn’t feel Jackie's warmth around him, he could feel their skin brushing together, their combined weight shaking the bed beneath them. He was already leaking pre and they’d barely started, and Robbie wanted to do this until Jackie was thoroughly exhausted, tired, weary... then, they could cuddle up and sleep together. Robbie simply couldn’t wait.

"Really." Jackie affirmed with a smile, nipping at Robbie's ear. “I love bein' with ye anyway, but I can’t believe it took us this long to try... oh, _shit_ \- more of that, _fuck_ yes...”

Robbie bit down softly, lovingly on Jackie's shoulder as he buried himself deeper. Jackie liked the sudden movements, so he kept at it, quickening his pace as he moved in, then out, then in... He was almost worried that the straps wouldn’t be able to hold the toy against him if he went any faster. But he rolled his hips as he fell into a rhythm, and it wasn’t long before Jackie was panting, clenching around the false cock.

“You're... beautiful..." Robbie praised him softly, nuzzling his cheek. "Pretty when you're close..."

"So are you," Jackie murmured, pressing soft, endless kisses to Robbie's lips. God, he was so close- his heart was swelling with love and pride, his body tingling, pulsing with need as the tell-tale rush of an incoming orgasm flooded through his veins. He clung tightly to his lover, muffled curses falling from his lips, stifled by Robbie's slightly damp shirt- he came, panting softly against Robbie's collar as he clenched and released around him, falling back on the mattress. Robbie smiled down at him, nuzzling their noses together and letting out a little laugh.

"Tired...?"

"For now," Jackie breathed, pressing one, two kisses to Robbie's lips, slipping his soft length out of the hollow toy they'd been using and giving him a light squeeze. Robbie let out a hushed moan, biting his lip, quivering in Jackie's hold. Jackie grinned, pressing his lips to Robbie's ear.

"Lemme take care of _you_ now, big boy..."


End file.
